


treats

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Series: puppy au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as an Owner, Backstory, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Hunk as an Owner, Keith as a puppy, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance as a puppy, M/M, Puppy Play, Shiro as an Owner, Snippets, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, pillow humping, puppy play au, puppy playdates, wisdom teeth surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: sweet and delectable looks into the life of this trio(a collection of non-chronological snippets that have to do with my nsfw puppy au)





	1. sweet domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> uh so, after a lot of thought i wasn't sure if i wanted to keep telling and talking about this au in long fics, it's one of those things where it became so long and full of details that trying to capture it all was becoming daunting. at some point i just began writing down a few quick little snippets and this is where we are now! for those who have read everything involving this au and posted encouraging comments i really hope this helps you see more of this au, and to new readers i really hope you enjoy!!!

“Hey Keith, you want a chance at picking music?”

Keith perked up from his seat in the back of the car, a beautiful SUV that was the latest model, looking up to where Shiro’s hand held out his phone for the other to take. Keith normally sat in the back, Shiro drove when they weren’t being chauffeured, and Allura sat in the passenger seat. Sometimes it sucked not to be sitting next to them, but he had grown to like this, it was comforting to know he could relax or even nap, he hadn’t ever felt as safe and secure as he did when around Shiro and Allura. They always made sure to talk with him too and include him in conversation, but Keith had never been offered Shiro’s phone before to pick music. They normally listened to the radio or Allura plugged in her own phone to play music.

“Pick music? Like, what kind of music?”

Shiro’s shoulder rose in a shrug, and he shook the phone at him again, “Whatever catches your interest. You can do what you want, but please at least take my phone? My arms starting to hurt from holding it like this.”

Keith quickly took it, smiling as he saw the phone was unlocked and on the homescreen, the background a picture of Keith sleeping as he laid on Allura, the two cuddled close. He knew Allura’s background was a picture of him and Shiro, from during a play session when it began thundering and Keith got scared, Shiro had Keith propped on his hip so he could hold him and keep working on the project on the table. Keith’s own phone background changed constantly, but only because he always found his new favorite picture of Allura and Shiro.

He finally tapped on the Spotify app and browsed around through Shiro’s library and what he’d recently listened to, eyebrow raising as he came across one that stood out from the rest. The title of it sounded sweet, and the guy looked nice on the album cover. It looked slightly older so it was likely a song Shiro and Allura knew growing up. Keith picked the song, glancing up as he waited to see if the other two loved or hated his choice.

The moment the first few notes played the reaction was instantaneous. Allura and Shiro both yelled out, but the responses were opposite. Where Allura was screeching a chorus of  _ no  _ and  _ please change it now oh my god,  _ Shiro was laughing and  _ begging _ Keith not to change it. He was conflicted on what to do until Shiro began to sing along to it.

_ “We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I!” _

Keith’s eyes widened as he heard Shiro sing, he sang when he was working on his techwork but that was always on a quieter scale. Now he was loud and bold and perfectly pronouncing everything and even grooving side to side in his seat, going so far as to turn and sing at Keith at a stoplight.

Was it kind of ridiculous that he blushed and felt his heart pound faster when Shiro did that?

Allura was still begging him to change the music, claiming that the song was so cheesy and outdated, but Keith was guarding Shiro’s phone with his life now.

Rick Astley’s [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://twitter.com/joshkeaton/status/869618983716114432) __ was played a lot more frequently from then on.


	2. the puppies have a romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some bois in puppy headspace and b o n e r s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so timeline wise this is obviously after allura/keith/shiro have meet hunk/lance and have had some regular, non-sexual puppy playdates and had a discussion about adding in some sex ;)))

Keith loved when he woke up to a body laying on him. The weight meant he was safe and very often led to him dozing off again, but he felt the body currently on top of him that he knew was Lance wriggling around. They had both been suffering from a test for their Physics class that they had been studying nonstop for, and their owners had promised them a playdate once it was over and done with. Why was Lance moving so much tho- _ oh. _

He now felt the reason why Lance was moving so much, feeling something firm pressed against his thigh.

Keith squirmed now too, a shot of pleasure going through his stomach. He had to keep reminding himself that they had discussed and started adding in sex to their playdates, only acting on it if somebody just happened to get aroused. Lance was actually pretty prone to popping a boner the most, and he remembered the odd couple of times before that discussion when Hunk excused him and his puppy because Lance was unable to calm down and needed to be cared for. That had only led to some creative ideas and wanting to see those ideas come to life.

He finally opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling before glancing down to where Lance lay across him, head nestled in close and from here he could see the tiny twitches of Lance’s hips as he humped against Keith, the movement causing the puppy tail attached to Lance to sway ever so slightly. He could see Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut, lips parted as he softly panted. Was he awake? Or was he in the middle of a wet dream? Either way it had Keith’s own arousal flaring up.

Keith felt his length stiffen, and Lance’s eyes blinked open. So he hadn’t been asleep at all, and that realization made his dick twitch, Lance finally looking up to him and  _ grinning _ when he saw him awake.

The other puppy now wiggled around to resituate himself, hovering himself above Keith’s center before laying back down, firmly pushing both a leg up to Keith’s crotch and one of Keith’s thighs right up against his own, languidly throwing his arms loosely around him and giving a curious, soft  _ wuff _ and gently ground their bodies together. Both shuddered at the action, Keith eagerly nodding to Lance’s unspoken question of  _ “Is this okay?”  _ and tentatively grinding up into the other, causing Lance to let out a loud moan.

He clapped a hand over his mouth as both looked to the door, unsure of whether their owners had heard or not. There was thrill in what they were getting up to as the other three were chatting over coffee, and with shared smiles they both decided to keep them unaware.

Lance set a slow pace, almost melting into Keith's body, which made Keith relax at the full weight spread over him. They took their time like that, the air growing heated around them as their hips moved, interspersed with either Lance poking at Keith’s nipples to get high whines out of him or Keith grabbing Lance’s ass to knead it and make the other yip or whimper loudly.

As their climax came closer the pace picked up, both now completely uncaring of their owners hearing or not. Lance lifted Keith’s shirt to properly lick and nip at the buds underneath, making him bark and writhe at the sensation, and Keith had pushed his hand past the shorts Lance was wearing to poke and tease his entrance, only just barely pressing his fingertips in causing Lance to whine and push back onto them.

Soon Lance was frantically chasing his release, effectively pinning Keith down and pushing him further to his own orgasm too, both moving desperately until they cried out, shuddering as they spent their loads. They rode out their highs until Lance nuzzled into Keith, softly woofing at their shared warmth. Keith melted at the contact and weight, wrapping his arms around him.

Before Keith could doze off once more, he heard a familiar voice call out to him that had him shuddering with arousal again,

“Hello darlings, we thought we heard you two doing something. It seems we missed out on some fun, but you both took care of each other! Such good puppy friends!”

It was almost hilarious how quickly both Keith  _ and  _ Lance began to wag their tails, the laughter from Shiro, Allura, and Hunk only making them wiggle their butts faster. Keith whined as he felt Lance moved off of him, sitting up to see Lance leaning back and nuzzling into Hunk. He felt arms wrap around his own chest to pull him back into somebody, and he shuddered as he heard and felt Shiro speak into his ear,

“We would’ve joined, or at least come in to watch, but we were discussing some important things. We probably should’ve, you both made a mess of yourselves.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his body, flushing as he saw the obvious damp spot and new stain on the front of his shorts, Lance’s bottoms looking similar. Hunk chuckled and ran a hand over his pups leg, causing Lance to squirm and happily bark. “Messy puppies, and you’re wearing your nice stuff today too, aren’t you Lance? We need to get that cleaned immediately.” Lance nodded and allowed his owner to pull the shorts off, along with a pair of lace panties. Keith could hear Allura asking if Hunk remembered where the laundry room was, moving to take his place so she could cuddle with Lance, but he was quickly feeling himself drift off, being surrounded by everybody who cared so much pushing him that last bit into his subspace, relaxing as he felt a kiss on his shoulder.

“You did a good job baby, you can relax, I’ve got you.”


	3. puppies have needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was asked about how the main three keep their scenes a part of their daily lives and uhhh this came out a bit more plot driven than i expected /shrug but anyways have smut

_ “That’s it baby, you’re doing  _ **_such_ ** _ a good job using your pillow! You like it, don’t you puppy?” _

Keith gave a soft growl at Mistress’s words, only to have it break off into a moan as he picked up his pace in humping the body pillow snuggled firmly between his thighs. He fought off the urge to use his hands to press the fabric and fluff over his weeping cock, knowing Master or Mistress would chastise him for not being a good puppy.

_ “I bet you can’t wait for us to come home huh? You know that pillow doesn’t compare to us.” _

Keith eagerly nodded, glancing up to the laptop and whimpering at the image of Master and Mistress both reclined back on a soft bed and leisurely getting themselves off. Even when they were out of state and seen through a video call they were both so sexy and striking. Mistress moaned, the sound ever so slightly tinny, making Keith leak even more pre out into the soft pillow.

_ "Oh god I’m close, I wish I could reach out and touch you Keith.” _

He whined, desperately trying to get across that he wished the same too, eyes glued to Masters hand as it moved to cup Mistress’s mound.

_ “Can I finish you off?” _

Mistress moaned in reply, quietly panting as Master easily pressed his fingers into her and began to thrust, Keith just barely able to see a thumb rub over her clit. He couldn’t look away from the sight, leaning forward towards the screen and trying to make his thrusts into the pillow match Masters fingers.

Soon enough Mistress threw her head back and moaned, hand grabbing Masters arm to hold it still as she rode out her orgasm, Keith swore he could hear how wet she was. Just when he thought he had seen the best sight possible, Keith moaned even louder when Master's hand, still slick from Mistress’s cunt, went back to stroking his still hard cock. Master’s chuckle made him shiver, fingers digging into the sheets of the bed and opening his mouth to pant into the air.

Master came too with a satisfied sigh, hand moving in short strokes to milk every last drop, and Keith couldn’t help but instinctively stick his tongue out, wanting to lick it all up. Distantly he heard Mistress coo and giggle, Master call out to him,

_ “You make such a pretty sight puppy, it’d be even more beautiful if you came.” _

Keith let out a surprise warble as he did just that, like his body had been subconsciously waiting for permission, arms giving out from under him and causing him to flop forward onto the pillow. The fall was enough to make his puppy ears slide on his head and he could feel his collar press into his throat, but that was the least of his concerns. Keith’s hips still rolled into the pillow as he rode his orgasm, lifting his head just enough to peek his eyes back at the laptop. Master and Mistress now looked to be closer to the camera, allowing him to see their proud smiles and better hear their praises through the connection.

His cheeks immediately warmed at the attention, a smile stretching across his face that had to have made him look stupid, but their attention after scenes were his favorite thing, even without them being physically present.

Eventually he found the strength to push himself back up, wincing a bit as he felt how tacky the pillow now was, smiling again at Master and Mistress, who were now in a more laid back position but still had the camera close up to them.

_ “Are you feeling better puppy? Do you want to take your collar off now?” _

Keith nodded and reached up to unbuckle the collar, feeling a lot looser than earlier when he had put it on. “Yes, I’m okay now.” He removed the puppy ears and the pillow, setting it aside to clean up later, looking back to Shiro and Allura and giving them a meek smile. “Uh, thanks for doing that for me. I didn’t think I would have that much of an issue not having either of you here for a scene.”

Allura quickly shook her head,  going so far as to even point a finger at Keith through the screen,  _ “It never is, and never will be, even for situations like this. I’m honestly surprised we hadn’t run into this issue earlier.”  _ Shiro nodded from where he had his head on Allura’s shoulder, raising it up and speaking too,

_ “I’m not sure if the both of us being away for work at the same time will happen again, or even us being in the same location too if that happens, but you can always come travel with us should it ever occur.” _

Keith shrugged, slowly grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself and looking down at the keyboard, “I know, but again, I couldn’t ever forgive myself if I went and the paparazzi caught a photo of me with either one of you alone. It would make your lives hell.”

The reminder of why they were in this situation made things go quiet, Keith wanting to shrink in on himself at how his words had affected the post-coital mood. It was still the one hiccup they really had in their relationship, Keith was a regular person while Allura was CEO for a big name company, and Shiro was the most sought after disabled model. They had worked so hard for each of their separate careers, and Keith could never live with himself if he somehow ruined that because of the small-minded world they lived in.

_ “Keith.” _

He looked up at the call of his name, shoulders drooping at the at the care and love he saw in both of Allura and Shiro’s faces, feeling even more stupid for bringing up the touchy subject in the first place. Shiro’s smile was almost too gentle, his next words even more so,

_ “I promise we won’t try to press about it next time, but we’ll always remind you that even if the worse case scenario ever does happen, we’ll be okay. Whether it results in good or bad, we’ll manage, and we’ll love you regardless. We would never blame you.” _

Keith nodded, managing a small smile. Allura nodded too, leaning in closer to the camera,

_ “You need to go sleep now, it’s far too late for you. Have a pleasant sleep, and we’ll see you in person soon, okay? We’ll text and update you when we get to the airport. Sweet dreams sweetheart.” _

_ “Night baby, we love you.” _

“Love you both too. Have a good afternoon.”

As soon as the call ended Keith couldn’t help but be a little sad, but it soon got replaced with how tired he was, both from the little romp and his day overall. He did as Allura ordered and got ready for bed, shoving aside the dirty things to wash for tomorrow and pulling on one of Shiro’s shirts, turning off the lights and snuggling up with Allura’s pillow. He quickly fell asleep, reassured with knowing that he would have two sets of arms around him come tomorrow.


	4. really? right in front of my homework?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playtime is fun, but Lance just wants to finish his schoolwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super mega ultra shout out to nbnysh for not only providing the idea for this prompt but just?? loving this au i have and just letting me know how much they love it??? i love u friendo u are AN ANGEL
> 
> (also.... sound off in the comments: would y'all rather a longfic about allura/keith/shiro's beginning, or a really dramatic event that occurs with them?)

“ _ Ugh,  _ thank god I got this reading over with, this chapter is literally trying to cram in more than I can handle.”

A small sound of approval was the response to Lance’s complaining, confirming to him that Keith was distracted.

The two friends had settled in for a study session at the apartment Lance and Hunk lived at, his boyfriend was out at his restaurant job right now so Lance had invited Keith over for a change of scenery and to struggle over school work together.

Within the first ten minutes Lance noticed that something was definitely up, and he already had a good feeling of what it was.

Keith was a very studious person, he had told Lance his backstory so he knew how much finishing a college degree meant to his friend, but he was going at a slower pace with his work than he normally did. By the time Lance had finished up his readings for all his classes Keith was nearly done with his stuff, and was on standby to help out Lance just in case.

He was barely halfway through by the time Lance was on his last class.

Lance was also a people-reader, he took in subtle body language and could determine someones current thoughts by them.

The whole time so far Keith had been more fidgety than usual, the grip on his pencil changed intermittently, he was crossing and uncrossing his legs, and he was checking his phone a lot too.

There was two conclusions Lance had come to: 1) Keith had to talk about something serious and didn’t know how to breach it, or 2) this was the doing of Shiro and Allura.

Suddenly a small moan fell past Keith’s lips, a bright red flushing his cheeks as he quickly tried to cover it by stretching his arms above his head and leaning back in his chair.

It was number two.

Lance had to refrain from rolling his eyes as Keith excused himself to the bathroom, questioning in his head why the others boyfriend and girlfriend had to interrupt their study session with some lowkey exhibitionist foreplay. Yes, they were all in a consenting kink relationship, but Lance just wanted to get caught up on his school work.

He leaned forward on his elbows to start thinking of how to politely discuss this, then he saw Keith’s phone had been left on the table. . . and was still unlocked, opened to the messaging app.

_ Good boy, being such a discreet pup! -S _

_ Head to the bathroom, we’ll really give this long distance connection a try~ -A _

Well, Lance  _ had  _ to.

-

Keith squirmed against the bathroom door, biting on the flesh of his palm to keep from being too loud, but the vibrations on this plug were  _ insane _ and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle the teasing. Leave it to his partners to find the best working long range vibrating buttplug to use on him.

He nearly lost the mental battle and was about to palm at his dick, but sighed as the vibrations turned off. Keith didn’t know why they chose now to stop, but he had to get back to Lance now, to keep up the act.

Once Keith was more put together he finally stepped back out into the living space, sitting down and about to ask Lance a question until a glance at his phone made him freeze on the spot.

_ Good boy, being such a discreet pup! -S _

_ Head to the bathroom, we’ll really give this long distance connection a try~ -A _

_ yo this is lance, both of you chill and stop making keith horny, we’re trying to study! at least let me know the next time you do this though, me and Hunk love doing exhibitionism ;) luv you guys~ -K _

_ “Lance?!” _

“I’ll give you poker face tips later, physics is more important than wanking off right now.”


	5. tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance play a game
> 
> (many many m a n y thanks to my friend ollie for delivering this wonderful art piece!!! check out my nsfw twitter to hear more about it ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been wanting to do a hance centered piece for the au, i kept on starting w sort of angsty ones put then i just. thought about how adorable being a puppy in petplay is and well here we are (the couples have met and done one or two non-sexual kink playdates at this point)

Hunk mindlessly hummed as he tapped away on his laptop, doing his usual weekend work for the blog he had with Lance. Mostly it consisted of queuing up some posts that interested either of them, answering the few questions they were asked, and preparing the latest set of photos or video they got from their last play session.

He had thought his boyfriend was napping, thus giving him some free time to work, but his ears picked up the sound of light scrapping entering the kitchen and the jingle of a metal chain. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt a nuzzle at his leg. He reached one hand down, a head eagerly meeting it, the other slowly typing out the rest of a sentence.

“You’re up earlier than I thought, did you have a good nap?”

His puppy gave a soft hum, nuzzling up into the hand some more before beginning to press kisses to it. Those however devolved quickly into teasing bites and eventually sucking. Hunk gave a small chuckle, finally looking away from the laptop screen down to Lance, blue eyes half-lidded as he nibbled at Hunk’s thumb, and one of his owners sweaters hanging off one shoulder. Hunk slid his thumb into Lance’s mouth, gripping his puppy’s jaw gently and tilting his head up. The other gave the smallest moan, tongue lavving over the digit and eyes staring at Hunk with a familiar look that begged him to pay attention.

“You’re cute baby, but I gotta finish this up first, alright? Then I can give you some attention.”

Hunk pulled his hand completely away, and his gaze from the balked face his puppy was giving him. Almost immediately a hand landed on his knee, shaking it to get his attention.

He knew this game Lance liked to play, he would fake not listening to the other just to see him huff and maybe let out a cross yip before finally giving his boyfriend what he wanted, but Hunk wanted to tease him a bit, so he was going to try extending their game.

Lance’s reaction was adorably hilarious. When the shaking didn’t work, he tried sitting nicely and made some curious and hopeful noises. He perked up when Hunk paused to compliment him for being good, but drooped the moment his owner went back to work and gave a loud sigh. Lance did a few laps around the kitchen, pausing to occasionally paw at stuff and likely look back at Hunk to see if he got any reaction, before pointedly whining and dramatically collapsing in the middle of the floor. Hunk had to bite his lip as he heard the other roll around and let out a few more whines, and nearly dissolved into giggles when he turned to see Lance lying on his front but kneeling so his butt was up in the air, hips moving so his tail wagged and eager eyes watching as if trying to lure Hunk out to play.

“Can you be patient for a little bit longer for me? I’m almost done.”

That was a lie at this point, Hunk was just doing some scrolling on social media. He was enjoying seeing his puppy act so adorable.

The puppy whined, knees sliding down so he pathetically laid on the floor. Hunk smiled, fighting to hide his mirth.

“You’ve been such a good boy, keep it up for me okay?”

Hunk turned back to his screen, clicking onto google so he could pretend he was typing out important stuff. He heard Lance whine again and shift around, but for a minute or two afterwards he was quiet. He wanted to look and see what the other was up to, but couldn’t give away how closely he was paying attention.

Then he heard a moan.

He looked away from the laptop and gave a soft gasp, finding Lance had turned over onto his back and was now rubbing himself off. His hand slowly pumped his cock, fingers flexing and spreading pre up and down. Hunk watched as Lance’s other hand moved under his large sweater, the puppy moaning again as he began to play with a nipple. His closed eyes fluttered open, as if sensing Hunk was watching, letting out an especially high-pitched moan followed by a desperate whimper.

The sight was almost enough to make Hunk forfeit and dash over to his puppy.

Almost.

With more will than he had expected needing to use, Hunk turned away from the sight of his puppy touching himself and making the sweetest noises to some boring article he had clicked onto, propping his chin onto a hand and skimming through it.

Lance’s response was immediate.

The only warning was some loud scrapes, but it wasn’t enough time for him to prepare for his puppy to start barking, very loudly barking. Hunk whipped his head to Lance, the other’s eyebrows furrowed and eyes full of irritation, back on his hands and knees to spitefully bark and growl at him.

Hunk was shocked for a moment, they had never gotten to a point where Lance would react like this, normally Hunk would have already done whatever Lance had wanted. He pretty unashamedly spoiled his puppy with attention.

This was what Hunk had wanted to test though, to see how the other would react when he didn’t get his way, and honestly? He was enjoying it, even this part now. It was exhilarating to see his lover really fall into the play.

He furrowed his own eyebrows too, using a voice he had never used on Lance before,

“Hey! Stop it! Our neighbors are going to hear, we don’t want to bother them.”

Lance only narrowed his glare and barked some more, growling lowly in between.

There was one more thing he could think of doing, and it was likely going to be the last straw and be what ended their game.

Hunk sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and leveling his gaze at his puppy,

“Keith would never act like this. He’s always so good for his owners, even when he has to wait. You could learn something from him, maybe we’ll see if he can teach you at our next playdate.”

Lance’s anger morphed into incredulous shock, mouth dropping open in disbelief. Hunk continued on,

“I’ll be done when I’m done, now sit and wait.”

He turned back to his laptop once more, seeing that he had gotten a response back on the blog and clicked to check on it. As he typed out a response, he heard his puppy do something that he had never heard before.

Quiet howls filled the air, sorrowful with a tinge of anxiety in them, and Hunk had nearly mistaken it for an out loud sob.

He quickly finished the response and sent it, closing his laptop and turning to his puppy. Lance sat exactly where he had been before, shoulders hunched and hands anxiously shifting on the floor, eyes big and sad and oh god it looked like he was tearing up.

Hunk was out of his chair immediately, kneeling down on the floor next to Lance and reaching out to hold his face, a thumb brushing over a tear that had begun to drop,

“Are you okay baby? Do you need to safeword?”

Lance looked to the side and gave it some thought before shaking his head no, pressing a cheek into his owners hand. Hunk sighed in relief, happy the other wasn’t distressed too badly. He pulled the other close, pressing a kiss to his hair,

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tease you a bit, but I may have gone too far. I figured we could have some fun with it,” He smiled and pulled away enough so Lance could look up at him, eyes curious as he continued to explain, “I really enjoyed seeing you trying to get my attention, and how adorable you looked doing it and how huffy you got when it didn’t work. Did you like it?”

His puppy finally gave a small smile, nodding and giving a soft woof. He nuzzled into Hunk’s chest, making Hunk have to fall backwards onto his ass to accommodate his puppy forcing himself into his lap. Hunk laughed, rubbing Lance’s back.

“What about what I said about Keith?”

An indigent huff was his response, Hunk chuckling at it.

“Well, I’m done with work now, so what do you want to do?”

Immediately there were kisses on his neck, and he moaned as Lance eagerly ground their hips together.

“I figured. You’ve earned it, do you want me to suck you off or fuck you?”

Lance barked and ground his ass down, moaning when two large hands moved to squeeze it and play with his tail plug.

“There’s my good boy.”

Hunk slowly pulled the plug out, relishing Lance’s whimpers and pants and how easily his fingers slid in. He felt a hand yank his sweats down and eagerly pump his semi-hard length, the kisses on his neck moved up his cheek and to his mouth, and Hunk happily returned his puppy’s desperate kisses. It wasn’t long before he was sliding in and panting along with Lance, their movements becoming frantic as they brought themselves higher and higher until they went crashing down.

They both laid on the kitchen floor, Lance sighing into Hunk’s chest as they recovered. Hunk pressed a kiss to his forehead, hand reaching up to play with Lance’s dog ears.

“All good now? Ready to take this off?”

Lance nodded, allowing the headband to come off, raising his own hand up to draw circles in Hunk’s shirt. His voice was low as he began to talk.

“Were you sort of serious about the way Keith acts as a puppy? Do you. . . want me to be more like him?”

Hunk blinked, coaxing Lance to sit up so they could look at each other face to face,

“I’m sorry I made you think that. I love the way you are as a puppy, I think it’s so adorable how you get huffy when you’re not the center of attention, and I enjoy getting to spoil you in every way possible. You’re like a lap dog, and I enjoy you being one.”

Lance’s doubt slowly melted away as Hunk talked, and a smile stretched across his face, one of Hunk’s most favorite things to see.

“It’s easy when you have an owner who pampers so well. I kind of liked acting out, it’s sort of like I got to throw a fit with no serious repercussions. The crying wasn’t anything you made me feel bad about, it was a mix of frustration and sadness from in the moment because I wasn’t getting my way.” Lance snickered, “Looking back it was really funny for you to use Keith as an example, he’s a total rule follower and probably would've had a conniption fit with how I was behaving.”

Hunk chuckled too, reaching out to hold Lance’s hands in his.

“The look on your face was pretty funny. I think it’s time for a bath, hm?”

Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around Hunk and batting his eyelashes, “Carry me please?”

Hunk laughed again, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back and under his knees, and standing up with both their weight.

“Of course.”

The rest of their day was filled with bubbles and the comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh uhhhhh so tumblr has become even more of a flaming dumpster fire. to keep up to date on nsfw goings on w me, you can keep track on my new twitter @LulusSecretNSFW, v bare bones rn but i plan to be active on there!


	6. teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Keith in this AU has never had anesthesia before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a plot chap than anything nsfw but it will still be hilarious

Keith felt very weird when he woke up. His head felt heavy and his mouth felt dry and full of some stuff that pushed at his teeth and cheeks. It definitely didn’t sound like he was in his home, it was too quiet and he couldn’t hear his nearly broken radio playing the local radio station. Instead, the first thing he heard was a smooth voice calling out to him,

“Hey there baby, how are you feeling?”

He blinked his eyes open, turning his head to the voice he had heard, and blinked some more at who he saw.

The man at his side looked nothing short of fucking gorgeous, stunning grey eyes beneath a sweep of hair that shone like the moon, and Keith was completely bewildered. Fucking Gorgeous Man’s eyes crinkled and laughed at what had to be Keith’s dumb face of awe, barely feeling a cool (prosthetic?) hand cup his cheek.

“Anesthesia is definitely still in effect. See? There was nothing to worry about, you’re actually doing pretty good for a first time with it.”

Keith slowly nodded, he wouldn’t answer no to Fucking Gorgeous Man, raising his own wobbly hand up to try and touch the other guys cheek, although for some reason it just landed on his sculpted chest. The other guy didn’t seem to mind though.

“Thasss good misther. . . Misther Gorgeoush Man.”

The other guy’s face dropped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “Mister. . . Keith, what’s my name?”

“Uh, Misther  _ Fucking _ Gorgeoush Man?”

For some reason that only made the other guy snort and slap a hand over his mouth, eyes bright before they squeezed shut. Keith gave a slow blink, moving to tilt his head but stopping when the room shifted suddenly at that. No head moving right now.

“K-Keith, do-do you remember why you’re here?”

Keith thought long and hard about it, what was he doing in a room that wasn’t his apartment with the most beautiful person he had ever seen and had a mouth full of dry stuff?

“No. . . wha abou’ yew?”

Fucking Gorgeous Man finally stopped laughing, smiling at Keith with a perfect smile.

“I brought you here to get your wisdom teeth out. Yours came in later than they usually do. I’m gonna take you back home to Allura, she had a meeting and couldn’t come in to see you off to your surgery.”

Keith nodded, holding up a finger to keep the other guy from saying anything else, “Whosss Allurah?”

“She is your girlfriend and my wife.”

Keith could feel his own eyes bug out as he was told what was very much news to him. Other guy only grinned wider.

“I-I haff a girlffrien’?”

Fucking Gorgeous Man nodded, winking at Keith, “Yep, my name is Shiro and I’m your boyfriend.”

Keith’s jaw dropped at that, eyes welling up with tears of joy.

“I haff a girlffrien’  _ AN’  _ a boyffrien’?”

The newly identified Shiro smiled and nodded, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at Keith’s eyes.

“Let's get you home baby, you need a nap so the rest of this anesthesia can wear off.”

Keith nodded, heart skipping a beat as Shiro helped lift him from the chair he had been in,

“Can I nap wiff you and my girlffrien’?”

“Of course baby. Let’s go, I promised you a frosty too.”

Keith nodded. “A chocolate ffrosssy. I ‘member”

Shiro stopped at that, turning to look Keith right in the eyes.

“Wait. You forgot about me and Allura, but you remember me promising you a chocolate frosty?!”

Keith rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Duh, cause frosssies are delishious. I didn’ forgee  _ tha _ mush.”

At least he had been sure of that, until Shiro drove him to a large, almost mansion like house that was definitely  _ not _ Keith’s apartment complex.

He once again must’ve had the dumbest look of awe on his face, only being broken from it when Shiro opened the car door for Keith and helped him out of the car.

Keith stared around the garage, very tidy and well kept, and also a garage which amazed him.

“Wha. . . wheresss my apar’men’?”

A hand on the back of his waist caused Keith to turn to Shiro, glad that the room didn’t spin this time when he did, confused at the look on his boyfriends face. It was a weird mix of amazed and sad.

“Well, you got evicted from it. You were working really hard to keep it, but the price for it was pretty ridiculous.”

Keith frowned, or at least thought he was frowning, it was hard to tell with all this cotton in his mouth.

“Oh. . . how did you know tha’?”

“Me and Allura were there thankfully. We helped you take out everything inside that was yours and brought you here.”

He was gently pulled along through the garage and through the mud room, Keith continuing to hopefully be frowning in confusion. “Why?”

Shiro smiled then, one that seemed fond and sappy. How Keith could tell it was sappy was beyond him in the moment.

“We felt bad because earlier we had been a part of a bar fight that you had tried to break up. You got a mild concussion and got told to go home early, and Allura volunteered us to get you there safely. You fought going home, and we didn’t know why until we got to your apartment door.”

That actually happened? It felt like something out of a storybook and honestly Keith’s worst fear. Keith looked down at his chocolate frosty, sadness welling up inside him. His apartment hadn’t been the best, but it was still the first home he had of his own after leaving the foster system. He sniffled, eyes welling up.

“I liked tha’ place. . . wasss my home.”

There was a gentle touch of lips on his temple, Keith blinking his tears away as he looked back up to Shiro only for more to build up and fall for something completely else. The other frowned, brushing some tears off Keith’s cheek.

“It’s okay, you have a home with me and Allura now.”

Keith nodded, giving a particularly loud sniff and speaking again, unsure if the other could properly understand,

“Y-Yeah, bu’-how come you an’ Allurah aren’ MY husban’ and wife? ‘S no  _ fair. _ ”

Shiro seemed surprised at the words, his frown turning back into a soft smile as his hand came up and cupped Keith’s cheek.

“Marriage laws. If possible though, me and Allura would  _ absolutely _ get married to you. I promise.”

Keith only cried a bit harder, unsure if it was out of sadness that he couldn’t be Allura and Shiro’s husband or out of happiness that they wanted to marry him too or because his mouth feeling weird was finally bothering him enough to make him weepy.

The only thing he felt the next day was embarrassment as Shiro and Allura told Keith in detail about how anesthesia had given him amnesia over everything except Shiro’s promise of a chocolate frosty after the wisdom teeth surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so upon request from a friend this is how Allura and Shiro met Keith, told in a very unconventional way /finger guns
> 
> it was a case of the two being in the right place at the right time to both formally meet the cute bouncer they've wanted to date and help him out at his unexpected lowest point. Keith was on the tail-end of the saved money his father had left him after passing away, it was enough to get him a small place that he hoped to maintain with a job between college classes but the rent became more than he expected even after dropping school, thus his eviction as described. Good thing he had two sets of arms to help get him back on his feet :')
> 
> as always i have my nsfw twit and you can always hmu in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> if there's certain questions or scenarios you have for this au, domestic or smutty, please comment down below! i'd like to leave it in y'alls hands to figure out what you want to see. most everything with the au is in my head so it's just hearing what you guys want to see and i'll deliver as best i can!


End file.
